Duelo
by Litha-chan
Summary: J-Rock; the GazettE, Alice Nine e outros; Yaoi/Slash, Lemon, Romance, AU Até que ponto essa disputa infantil será levada? Takashima conseguirá passar a frente de Shiroyama desta vez?
1. Chapter 1

**Duelo **

**Categoria:** Bandas/ J-Rock / **the GazettE** + Alice Nine e outros.  
**Gêneros:** Yaoi/Slash, Lemon, Romance, Universo Alternativo  
**Classificação**: +18anos  
**Personagens:** Aoi, Kai, Reita, Ruki, Uruha, Nao; e outros ao longo da história.  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence a PSCompanny, infelizmente, mas posso molestar os rapazes da mesma forma – ou pior – que o Ruki molesta P

**Aviso:** A autora é insana e _pervert_, mas os rapazes são mais. O surto ao final... Err... não me matem, hehehe

**Sinopse:** _Até que ponto essa disputa infantil será levada? Takashima conseguirá passar a frente de Shiroyama desta vez?_

**Boa leitura!**

**

* * *

**

Duelo

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

-

-Hey Kou-sempai, você já viu o mural hoje? – perguntava Nao ao loiro deitado displicentemente na arquibancada do ginásio.

Um suspiro enfadado escapou dos lábios delineados antes de uma resposta ser ouvida.

-Que mural Nao-chan? – o longo braço prostrado sobre sua face de forma a tampar seus olhos da claridade, não lhe permitiu visualizar o quão corado as bochechas do menor se encontravam ao ouvir como era chamado.

-O mural do nosso prédio, Kou-sempai! – notando que o loiro nada diria, continuou... – Estão formando uma banda aqui no colégio e abriram vaga para guitarrista.

Kouyou que até aquele momento se mantinha levemente imóvel, afastou um pouco o braço, deixando um de seus olhos a mostra ao fitar o menor.

-Humm, parece interessante a idéia de forma geral, mas não ao ponto que me faça pensar em participar. Afinal, devem estar tentando formar um tipo de bandinha chata e medíocre... – voltou a tampar a vista. – Sem dizer que este colégio é tão cheio de regras que no máximo vão tocar músicas da época de minha avó.

Nao elevou uma de suas sobrancelhas não acreditando naquelas palavras. Soltando um pigarro resolveu prosseguir com a novidade.

-Querem formar uma banda de rock pelo que está escrito lá no mural... – sorriu de canto com um ar maroto. – E ouvi os outros alunos dizendo que Shiroyama-sempai também vai concorrer à vaga pelo visto. Foi um dos primeiros a se inscrever, e já que você não pretende participar a vaga provavelmente será dele, acho que a banda fará sucesso.

O cérebro de Takashima Kouyou simplesmente estalou no momento em que seus tímpanos filtraram o nome do irritante moreno.

Shiroyama Yuu era uma pedra espinhosa em seu caminho desde que se entendia por gente. A rivalidade nascera há muito tempo, tanto que não sabia datar com precisão, mas sempre que escutava que aquele moreno estava metido em algo, lembranças desagradáveis lhe vinham à mente...

Já cansara de pontuar o que lhe fora tomado... A colocação de melhor aluno no colégio, as namoradas, o titulo de capitão da equipe de basquete, a posição de melhor atacante no time de futebol, e o que mais lhe irritava: a atenção de seus pais. Sim, porque quando seus pais souberam que o moreno se destacava em vários quesitos, o que ouvia em casa não era nada agradável_... "Você deveria ser um menino tão esforçado como ele, Kouyou!"._ Era o que sua mãe vivia lhe dizendo. E a lista de coisas tomadas só aumentava...

Levantando bruscamente, pondo-se sentado reto, o loiro olhava seriamente para Nao antes de sentenciar...

-Essa maldita vaga já é minha, ou eu não me chamo Takashima Kouyou!

Os olhos de Nao se arregalaram em surpresa com a súbita explosão. Desejava sim que Kouyou participasse e torcia intimamente para que ele fosse escolhido, mas não queria que o outro entrasse em mais uma briga com Shiroyama.

Sem se dar conta, seus olhos começaram a analisar o loiro de outra maneira. Kouyou naquele estado irritado, com os orbes brilhando de raiva, os cabelos desalinhados, o uniforme desabotoado na altura da gola deixando amostra a pele alva... ficava extremamente sexy.

-Vamos Nao-chan, me leve até onde esta inscrição está sendo feita. – ordenou se levantando.

Em poucos minutos os dois estudantes saiam da quadra esportiva, local onde Kouyou gostava de se refugiar para matar aulas, se direcionando ao prédio.

**K.x.Y**

-Nossa! Já temos quinze inscritos!

-Pois é Yutaka, mas bem que eu gostaria que uma pessoa em especial estivesse nessa lista.

-Faço idéia de quem você gostaria de ver nessa lista Matsumoto. Só continuo não entendendo o motivo.

-Ele quer ver um banho de sangue rolando em pleno teste, Uke. Matsumoto apenas quer ver Shiroyama e Takashima em uma briga. Simples perversão. – comentou sorrindo ao amigo.

Takanori rolou os olhos diante do comentário do outro e lhe mostrou o dedo mediano em ofensa.

-Não é nada disso Akira. Apesar de curtir ver aqueles dois em uma eterna implicância infantil, desta vez falo sério quando digo que gostaria de ter o Takashima conosco. Ele toca guitarra muito bem pra ser desperdiçado.

-E porque você não foi até ele pedir para que se juntasse a nossa banda? – Yutaka rodava as baquetas por entre os dedos ao perguntar.

Takanori fitou o amigo com o cenho fechado antes de começar a responder.

-Por dois motivos... – elevou um dos dedos para pontuar melhor. – Primeiro: sou orgulhoso demais, logo, prefiro fazer uma seleção com vários indivíduos e escolher algum que _quase-preste_ do que ter que pedir diretamente praquele loiro teimoso. – parou ao escutar Akira soltar o infame: "_Olha quem fala..."_, ignorando-o e elevando o segundo dedo ao prosseguir. – Segundo: Ele não aceitaria participar de boa vontade.

-Mas você pediu à gente...

-Porque tínhamos a mesma idéia! O que temos é totalmente diferente do que ter que ir pedir algo praquele loiro cabeça-dura.

-Torno a dizer... Olha quem fala... – Akira olhava diretamente para o menor esperando a tão conhecida série de palavrões.

Antes mesmo que Takanori pudesse abrir a boca, uma batida na porta foi ouvida, interrompendo o rompante do ofendido.

Yutaka ainda rodando suas baquetas caminhou até a porta abrindo-a tranquilamente. Seus olhos se alargaram ao fitar quem se encontrava ali parado encostado ao batente da mesma.

-O que tenho que preencher e assinar para participar desta maldita vaga? – Kouyou, com os barcos cruzados por sobre o tórax, encarava diretamente Yutaka.

Dentro da sala Takanori, já de posse de um formulário, sorria discretamente com aquela pergunta; Akira apenas balançava a cabeça imaginando a confusão que isso poderia causar; e Yutaka... Este pensava seriamente se para um simples teste de uma banda escolar teria que pedir a segurança do colégio que ficasse em alerta.

-

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Agora com vocês... **Os Três Musquiteiros!** '_aplausos'_

**Kaitoso**: Nossa, esse nome de banda é péssimo .

**Rukiardo**: Quem foi o infeliz que deu esse nome pra ser anunciado?

**Reinildo**: Mancharam a minha faixa! Tem uma mancha de café nela!

**Rukiardo**: '_olha a mancha e engole em seco'_ Melhor se preocupar com o nome da banda e não com uma mancha que você pode dizer que é _style_...

**Reinildo**: Estilo? Isso? Além de _nanico_ agora virou _cegueta_, Rukiardo?

**Kaitoso**: Gente, menos, estamos em rede nacional...

**Rukiardo**: Repita isso se for capaz? '_levanta fulo para ficar mais alto'_

**Reinildo**: O que? _Nanico_? Ou _Cegueta_? E outra, isso não é banda, é trio!

**Kaitoso**: '_pega as baquetas e... ' _

**Voz do além: **_Por motivos que __**não podemos explicar**_ _e por __**conter cenas proibidas**_ _para menores de idade (cardíacos, puritanos e não-masoquistas), este quadro está fora do ar por alguns momentos..._

**-x-**

Well, minha primeira fic, com esses rapazes. O mais engraçado é que a real 1ªfic ainda não saiu do plot, essa aqui seria a... 7ªfic, mas... Acabou sendo escrita antes, hehehe

Surgida através de papos mirabolantes com a _**Yume Vy**_, que anda alimentando esse novo gosto j-roqueano meu, até às 5hs da manhã... Espero que gostem da fic, eu ainda não tenho muita 'intimidade' com a banda, mas tentarei fazer o meu melhor.

Agradecimentos: A Yu-Vy-chan por me alimentar todas as noites; e a _**Pipe**_, my cunha phuderosa, por revisar essa fic. Espero que ela saia ilesa... rsrs

_**Palavra da Beta: YEESSS, GAZETTE!! **__Eu amo, amo, ainda mais que vai ter Aoi x Uruha, e eu sei que sai faísca e virá!! Convertemos mais uma, gêmea boa (se a Yume é a gêmea boa, imagine como eu sou, que sou a gêmea má...)E assim se dissemina o Grande Mal do Mundo... XDDD interna... Que venha o resto, porque essa fic promete!!_

**Dúvidas e comentários? Que tal escrever na caixinha ai embaixo?** **Submit Review!**

_**Bjins  
Litha-chan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Duelo**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

-

Com passos largos, portando uma folha de papel azul nas mãos, Takashima adentrava o refeitório da escola. Seu rosto franzido analisava o que tinha em mãos. Ali continha informações como os horários, datas e as músicas que seriam utilizadas no teste.

Pelo que constava, os participantes teriam que escolher três solos para apresentarem separadamente, caso ocorresse um empate, e era imprescindível ter conhecimento das três músicas escolhidas previamente pela banda para uma apresentação em conjunto, em que seriam avaliados a simultaneidade, harmonia dos sons com os outros integrantes.

De fato as músicas escolhidas não seriam problemas, até que gostava delas, teria apenas que repassá-las. Agora o que mais lhe preocupava seria a escolha dos três solos...

-Ne Kou-senpai...

Lançou um olhar de soslaio para Naoyuki sabendo que este o seguia.

-Diga Nao... – voltou os olhos para o papel tentando pensar nos solos.

-Você está pensando em que vai tocar, certo? Já em alguma idéia? – emparelhou-se com o maior, vendo-o com o cenho franzido.

-Estou pensando nisso agora, por enquanto não tenho nada em mente. Tem alguma dica?

Ambos andavam agora lado a lado, menos apressados do que antes, desviando-se dos outros alunos que com suas bandejas procuravam um local vago para se sentar.

Em uma mesa ao fundo do refeitório, um grupo de alunos que antes conversavam animadamente, findaram o assunto para observar o loiro.

-Hey Aoi, olha quem ta ali...

O moreno que até então estava escrevendo algo em um caderno, levantou o rosto seguindo a direção que o dedo do amigo apontava.

-Parece que o Takashima também vai participar do teste. Ta com o mesmo papel azul que você, Aoi.

Os olhos do moreno se alargaram em surpresa. Não imaginava que o outro se interessasse em participar de uma banda escolar. Voltando ao seu semblante normal, deixou seus olhos escuros pousarem na figura do loiro. Que até então parecia absorto de que estava sendo observado.

-Eu estou prevendo nuvens nebulosas nesse teste.

-Qual é Miy virou vidente? – riu um mais baixo.

-Quem não seria vidente quando o assunto é esses dois? – apontou discretamente para o amigo e depois para o loiro.

Nesse momento, o dito loiro como se soubesse que estavam falando dele, mirou os olhos em direção àquela mesa em específico, encontrando a única pessoa que lhe tirava do sério apenas por existir.

-Agora ferrou!

Kouyou que até mesmo abrandara suas feições ao pensar nas músicas que Nao lhe falava, ao se deparar com aquele rosto, àqueles olhos ônix, voltara a fechar o semblante. Instantaneamente.

A troca de olhares permanecia como um desafio que a muito pairava sobre os dois.

Nao ao buscar a direção do olhar de seu senpai, mesmo já imaginando o motivo daquela mudança drástica, também pode encarar o grupo onde, bem no centro deles, se destacava Shiroyama Yuu.

-Ne, Kou-senpai, vamos embora. Ignore-o... – comentou baixo. Gostava da disputa sim, mas não queria ver uma briga dos dois, principalmente no colégio.

Takashima simplesmente prensava o papel azul entre os dedos, amassando-o denotando a raiva que se alastrava em si.

Do outro lado, na mesa do grupo, o silêncio pairava. Alguns estavam empolgados em poder ver mais um embate entre os dois adolescentes e outros se encontravam preocupados com o que aquela troca de olhares poderia resultar.

O moreno foi o primeiro a mostrar alguma alteração. Em seu rosto, que antes mostrava nada mais do que indiferença, um sorriso no canto de seus lábios se erguia.

Ao seu lado alguns murmúrios e risos podiam ser ouvidos pelo moreno.

Takashima ao ver o sorriso que lhe era direcionado teve algumas reações...

A primeira fora ter seus olhos levemente arregalados em surpresa, uma vez que não estava mesmo esperando que o outro lhe sorrisse. Era raro ver o moreno lhe sorrindo, e isso quando acontecia era para lhe irritar. O que já aconteceu em algumas vezes em que socara aquela cara detestável.

A segunda foi o franzir do cenho, já característico em si quando o assunto era o moreno à sua frente – que ainda lhe sorria. _Irritante!_

A terceira reação foi simultânea, onde, apertava mais ainda seus punhos no pobre papel, e rangia seus dentes, fazendo com que seus lábios se curvassem em desgosto.

A quarta e última reação que teve, costumeira em certas ocasiões – não somente com Shiroyama -, fora a de elevar o punho em direção ao moreno, e ofendê-lo ao mostrar-lhe o dedo mediano em riste como se estivesse bradando uma espada bem no meio da cara do outro.

Shiroyama ao ver como estava sendo ofendido, bem na frente de todos em pleno refeitório – que havia parado o movimento para testemunhar a tensão entre os dois rapazes -, perdeu o sorriso que lhe adornava o canto dos lábios. Suas feições se fecharam irritadas, e seus dentes se trincaram pela raiva. Ao seu lado, o grupo que sempre lhe acompanhava, zoava e instigava-o a ir até o loiro e fazê-lo engolir algo definitivamente maior que aquele dedo.

O moreno apenas segurou fortemente na lapiseira, e fitou o loiro se virando e dando-lhe as costas. Vitorioso em se retirar dali e ter lhe causado a atual situação. Estar sendo ridicularizado pelos amigos por não ter revidado.

**- U -**

Ainda sério, destrancou a porta de entrada da casa, deixando-a aberta para que o outro rapaz que lhe acompanhava pudesse entrar. Após retirar o tênis e calçar seus chinelos, sua voz – ainda irritada – ecoou pelo ambiente.

-Tadaima, haha! – caminhou diretamente para a porta que ficava ao lado da cozinha, abrindo-a e descendo a escadaria para o porão.

A mãe do loiro, apenas apareceu na porta da cozinha com um pano secando as mãos, e pode ver o filho desaparecer pela porta.

-Irashi, querido! – seus olhos se desviaram para o outro rapaz que ainda se encontrava por perto. –Nao-kun! Está com fome, querido? Posso lhe preparar um lanche. – disse feliz ao ver o rapaz.

-Não se preocupe, Mayuri-san. – sorria envergonhado enquanto se curvava em um cumprimento.

-Kouyou pelo que estou vendo, voltou azedo do colégio... – pensou por alguns segundos. – Esbarrou com Yuu-kun?

O mais novo confirmou meneando a cabeça e ainda portando um sorriso acanhado nos lábios.

-Esses dois não tomam jeito. Pergunto-me até quando essa briga infantil vai durar. – suspirou colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Ah, Mayuri-san, Kou-senpai se inscreveu em um teste para a banda de rock do colégio. Isso não é bom? – comentou ainda animado com a notícia.

A mulher arregalou os olhos surpresa com essa noticia.

-Isso é uma maravilha, Nao-kun! Nunca pensei que meu filho fosse querer participar de uma banda escolar... Bem, você sabe que ele gosta de tocar, mas... – sorriu feliz. – Vai lá, vocês devem querer conversar sobre as músicas, não é mesmo? Vou preparar um lanche e depois levo para vocês.

Nao se viu empurrado pela mãe de Kouyou em direção à porta do porão. Gostava por demais daquela senhora, que buscava sempre lhe agradar.

Ao descer pode encontrar o loiro andando de um lado ao outro com alguns cd's em mãos, olhando-os atentamente.

-Nao, o que você acha de X-Japan? Posso escolher uma bem interessante... – parou o andar e fitou o menor que já se empoleirava sobre o topo do sofá de estofado velho. – Mas eles gostam de Luna Sea, acho que posso usar isso a meu favor, né?

O outro sorria ao ver a animação.

-O que você escolher, senpai, vai se sobressair muito bem.

O loiro olhou atentamente para o amigo, vendo-o com um sorriso infantil em seus lábios. E isso o lembrou de um outro tipo de sorriso.

Foi instantâneo. Novamente seu semblante se fechara, e o tique nervoso que adquirira – que era o leve trepidar de sua perna esquerda - podia ser visto pelos olhos do menor a sua frente.

-Eu tenho é que humilhar aquele desgraçado, isso sim! – voltara a andar de um lado ao outro, irritado. – Não faço idéia do que ele vai tocar, e só de pensar que podemos escolher as mesmas musicas para apresentar já me deixa ainda mais enervado.

Nao soltou um leve suspiro. Tudo girava entorno da eterna disputa entre Takashima Kouyou e Shiroyama Yuu.

Pelo que tinha notado, ambos possuíam os mesmos gostos. E em vez de serem amigos, viviam em pé de guerra. O que já causou suspensão a ambos, por algumas vezes.

E agora seria mais um motivo para desentendimento. No fundo se culpava por ter instigado o amigo a participar do teste, já que este nunca mostrou interesse em participar de algo do gênero dentro do colégio, mas realmente apostava no loiro, e gostaria de vê-lo tocando em uma banda antes que terminasse os estudos e cada um seguisse a sua vida.

E agora, olhando o amigo ali, andando de um lado ao outro, irritado, como se fosse um animal selvagem, acuado por se encontrar em uma situação totalmente desconfortável...

Seus olhos começam a analisar o amigo, por esse ponto de vista, Kouyou se assemelhava a um grande felino, um tigre, com sua pelagem dourada, com o semblante enraivecido, os dentes ora aparecendo, ora mordendo os lábios, o olhar intenso...

_Perigoso... Sensual... Sexy..._

-Kou-senpai...

-Aquele infeliz... Do jeito que tenho sorte é bem capaz dele tocar o mesmo que eu...

-Kou-senpai...

-Ah, se isso acontecer, juro que quebro a guitarra dele naquele cabeçudo!

-Kou-senpai...!

-Como aquele escroto me irrita. Me persegue em tudo! Mas desta vez não vou deixá-lo se divirtir sozinho não... Ah, não mesmo!

-KOU-SENPAI!! – chamou praticamente gritando. Só assim para capturar a atenção do loiro que esbravejava a sua frente, parado perto do sofá.

O loiro se voltou para o amigo, o cenho fechado, pensando porque diabo fora interrompido pelo o outro. E para sua surpresa, tão logo virou seu rosto para encarar Nao, pode apenas sentir a gola do seu uniforme ser puxada, e seu corpo tombando para frente.

Seus olhos se arregalaram – novamente no dia – em surpresa pelo o que estava acontecendo. Seus lábios foram capturados em um beijo. Naoyuki estava lhe beijando.

Os dedos do menor, em um movimento inocente apenas para segurar mais forte o tecido, acabaram por esbarrar na pele exposta do pescoço de Kouyou, surpreendendo o maior, que sem querer abriu os lábios, dando total acesso à língua sedenta do outro.

Sem conseguir pensar muito bem, acaba por começar a corresponder o beijo, sentindo a textura macia daqueles lábios, o sabor adocicado que encontrava naqueles lábios. Seus olhos que antes estavam arregalados, abertos, começavam a se cerrarem, deixando-se embalar por aquele toque.

Uma batida na porta.

Bruscamente seu corpo é empurrado para trás, e a sensação de calor dá espaço para o vazio e frio.

Seus olhos se voltam para a face corada diante de si, vendo que o menor agora se encontrava com as pernas cruzadas e o rosto sendo abaixado.

Aturdido, seus olhos vagam para a porta que estava sendo aberta, e o rosto sorridente de sua mãe aparece no vão.

-Meninos, eu trouxe um lanche para vocês. – adentrou o local, e logo se direcionou para a larga mesa de madeira que ficava atrás do sofá. – Nao-kun disse que você vai participar do teste, meu filho. Estou muito feliz, realmente. – sorriu e pigarreou. – Bem, vou deixá-los a sós, assim vocês podem escolher as músicas para a apresentação, não é mesmo? Se precisarem, estou lá na cozinha.

Da mesma forma que entrou, saiu. Não gostava de atrapalhar quando Kouyou estava no porão tocando, ou com os amigos. Sempre ensinara que é bom respeitar o espaço pessoal das pessoas.

A porta mal fechara e um pigarro fora ouvido dentro do local...

-Posso saber o que foi aquilo? – seu rosto não estava mais irritado, apenas surpreso e curioso.

Nao que até então estava na mesma posição desde que o beijo fora interrompido, elevou o rosto, ainda corado, antes de responder:

-Humm, um beijo, não Kou-senpai? – mordeu o lábio internamente.

Um suspiro. Foi o que escapou inicialmente dos lábios do loiro.

-Eu sei que foi um beijo, Nao, estou apenas perguntando o porquê... Será que pode me responder? – cruzou os braços sobre o tórax.

-Ahmm... – riu sem graça e deu um profundo suspiro antes de responder. – Porque você estava muito irritado, eu tinha lhe chamado várias vezes e você não dava atenção e então... então... Para calar sua boca só pensei nisso. – mordeu novamente o lábio.

-Você o que? – incrédulo com a atitude do outro.

-Calei sua boca com um beijo!

Dois pares de olhos escuros se encaravam atentamente. Um receoso e outro ainda incrédulo.

-

* * *

_**Continua...**_

Agradecimentos a _**Pipe**_ por betar esta baby, que, se deixar a coisa pega fogo, hehe; A _**Yume Vy**_ por me incentivar e passar horas a fio me fazendo jogar (está uma delicia o jogo ). Thanks por me aturarem!

Agradeço também aos comentários nessa minha primeira fic de GazettE: _**Shiroyama Gabi-chan**__,** Pachi-chan**, __**Paola Scorpio**__,__**Simon de Escorpião**_

Gente, agradeço de coração essa acolhida, e fico feliz por estarem gostando. Ainda estou caminhando nesse meio, mas estou feliz.

Vou responder os comentários de vocês logo.

Em breve uma outra fic minha de GazettE também.

Comentário sobre o capítulo: O que eu faço com Naoyuki? Esse baixinho é um perigo! HAUHAU

_**Palavra da beta:**__ Gentem, de onde saiu esse Nao-kun safadinho desse jeito? Ai, ai, ai... Agora, meu, só minha cunha e escritora phodonica pra pensar em fazer o Takashima tocar algo do NOSSO idolatrado, amado, invejado e... (ta, já parei!!) Luna Sea. Se alguém ainda não sabe, o Uruha é fã do Sugizo. (E eu também!!) Se ele tocar algo do Mestre, o Yuu tá perdido... risada maligna _

**Dicionário Japonês/Português by UOL**( _se estiver errado, reclame com eles_ P )**:**

Tadaima! - Já cheguei!

Haha! - Mãe!

_**Bjins**_

_**Litha-chan **__'Kitsune/Youko com óculos, sentada no pc escrevendo que nem doida pensando em bobiças com Aoi, Uruha e cia'_


End file.
